


Still Prideful

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Castiel, M/M, Pride, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean and Cas celebrate Pride in quarantine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Still Prideful

Castiel tried to hide it but Dean knew he was upset. Quarantine was getting on all of their nerves, but Cas only recently became as human as an angel can be. He deserved to experience everything, and everything had shut down.

Technically Cas _was_ still an angel, so he couldn’t get sick and he could cure Sam and Dean. That doesn’t do much good though when people give you dirty looks for even going outside.

Dean wanted to do something for Cas and there were only so many blowjobs one could give. 

Dean came up with the idea the way many of his ideas started, with a clueless, dorky, angel.

“Dean, what’s pride?” Cas asked one lazy afternoon in the library.

“Hmmm?”

“Pride, I’ve seen it mentioned on the internet. Apparently it’s this month?”

“It’s sort of a celebration for people, well people like us.”

“Hunters?”

“No, like people who aren’t straight or cis.”

“The LGBTQIA+ community.”

“Yeah.”

“What happens?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He’d spent most of his life in the closet and didn’t really know about this stuff . “I guess, like parades and stuff. Lots of rainbows everywhere.”

“Can we go to a parade?” Cas said excitedly.

“They’re all canceled due to the pandemic.” 

“Oh, okay.” Cas didn’t talk about it again.

*

Surprisingly he didn’t get it straight away. It was two days later when he shot up in bed (or he would’ve if Cas’ arms weren’t around him) and realized what he needed to do.

It took the help of one large moose, one red headed hacker, one half-angel kid, and lots of online shopping (with fake credit cards) to pull it together. But finally a week later it was ready.

Dean invited Cas on a drive to give Sam time to get things ready. Cas enthusiastically agreed, he’d once confided that with the windows rolled down, it felt like flying. And if that was flying, Dean couldn’t blame him for missing it. Wind in hair, rock music blasting, and an adorable angel by his side? Yeah, sign him up.

They didn’t actually plan to go anywhere on the drive. But Kansas had a lot of random fields so it’s no surprise they ended up in one. They spread a blanket out on the hood and propped up the cooler. Their conversations were easy, the silences between them even easier.

Sam texted Dean that Operation Rainbow Unicorn (Charlie’s idea) was ready when they were about half-way back to the bunker. Dean was lucky that he was so talented at driving without looking at the road, as he was able to grab his phone before Cas saw the text.

By the time they were five minutes away, Dean was tapping nervously on the wheel. What if Cas didn’t like it? What if it was too much? What if-

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m great.”

Castiel looked as if he was about to say something, probably call Dean out on his awful lying, but they pulled into the garage and Dean quickly got out of the car.

Cas followed him to the bunker door, which Dean opened for him with an “After you.”

Dean heard Cas gasp and walked into the room to see how it turned out. It looked like a unicorn threw up, which is kinda what he was going for.

Over the doorway to the library there was a sign that read ‘Happy Pride’ and on either side of it were two giant flags, a gay one and a bi one. Dean was pretty sure he told Sam that this was all about Cas, but Sam must’ve not listened and ordered the bi flag in secret. He appreciated it though.

The rest of the walls were covered in streamers and balloons and there was a giant sheet set up so they could project the Zoom meeting that Dean had set up.

Sam and Jack themselves were decked in color. Sam had a shirt that said ‘Ally’ in rainbow and Jack had changed his hair to multicolored using his mojo; they both had face paint on too. The map table was pushed to the side and covered in food.

“Dean…”

“I’m sorry. If you don’t like it, we can take it down or just-“ Dean said quickly.

“Dean, I can’t believe you did this all for me. Thank you. I-I don’t, it’s…” Castiel grabbed Dean and kissed him hard in the place of words. Dean got the message loud and clear.

They spent the night playing online board games with Charlie, Jo and Ash, Benny, and some other friends. Charlie had some video footage from past Prides that she played, and they watched a bunch of gay romcoms. Which Dean thought would be awful but weren’t even that bad.

*

Late that night, Dean and Cas were slow dancing in the middle of the room.

Sam and Jack had long since gone to bed, and the soft, swelling of music filled the large room.

Cas rested his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, and Dean kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you so much for this Dean. I know this isn’t really your comfort zone but you did it anyway.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dean knew that this quarantine would go on for a while, and that it was more likely than not that one of them would eventually get annoyed or mad. But for now? Right here, this was enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kinda posted this later then I meant to, but it’s up now! Happy Pride everyone!


End file.
